Was it Worth It
by AngelWarriors
Summary: She can't blame him for breaking off the alliance, and sending her back home to Scotland. After all, she was the one who started the affair with his brother. But in the end she lost every thing.


**Title: **Was it Worth It  
**Pairing: **Mary/Francis/Sebastian  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Future-ish, Possible Slight spoilers for 1x05 {A Chill in the Air}  
**Author Note/Disclaimer: **Honestly I think this is pretty much why I can never buy Sebastian/Mary as a couple. Because honestly I think it would be incredible stupid for Mary to start an affair with Sebastian, especially since she needs the alliance with France, and I also wanted to write a fic that is a bit more tragic in the outcome of Mary cheating on Francis .Also I don't own Reign.  
**Summary: **She can't blame him for breaking off the alliance, and sending her back home to Scotland. After all, she was the one who started the affair with his brother.

She has always known getting involved with Sebastian would be a mistake.

It didn't last very long before her fiancé, and the rest of the French court to find out that she was having an affair with the King's bastard son. Francis was furious when he found out, and perhaps rightly so.

She had played him. She had given him false hope, he had killed for her twice (Tomas which was more of an accidental killing, then later Olivia after she tried to kill her), and in return she had kissed his older brother.

Several times.

She will admit she wasn't thinking about Scotland, Francis, or even the manner of acting as Queen when she was kissing him.

She supposes that is her fatal mistake. She is sure that Francis will call of their engagement, and the alliance he has with Scotland.

She knows his father will honor Francis choice because no king wants to marry an unfaithful queen. She knows rumors of her being unfaithful will spread to other nations. Possibly ruining any type of alliance she hopes to seek out.

Shortly after the public announcement the engagement was off between her and Francis, and before she has sent back to Scotland.

Francis had once asked her affair with Sebastian was worth it.

Was it worth breaking the alliance between France and Scotland for?

Was it worth losing him, and what whatever love they may have had for each other?

Honestly the answer is no.

Despite her affair with Sebastian, she has always loved Francis, and perhaps she always will. Just because, she is somewhat attracted to Sebastian, attraction doesn't equal love.

Honestly there is only one brother who has possession of her heart.

But she knows Francis would never believe her, even if she did proclaim her love for him, and she knows Francis would never trust his heart again.

Two different girls had broken his heart, and in some way used his affection for them against him, but she supposes what she did was worse.

At least Olivia didn't start an affair with his brother. While, her intentions may not be honorable, it seemed like she genuinely wanted to be with him, even if she did have a personal agenda.

She knows her mother wasn't happy. Especially with the English hounding on the Scottish shores, a war between them was inevitable.

She knows that France won't help her. Portugal won't either, despite her very brief alliance with them. It would only be a matter of time before Scotland is forced to surrender.

In the end, she knows it will be her fault.

She had ruined so many things with her fling with Sebastian.

Her relationship with Francis and she knows that Francis would most likely never love again. He was burnt by love twice, and even though he will most likely marry. He would never love his wife and would only see her as an alliance.

She has heard rumors that Sebastian and Francis relationship was still broken, and possibly broken beyond repair, but at least he was still alive.

She heard what King Henry VIII did to Catherine Howard's lover.

Honestly she knows the only reason why she didn't share the same fate as Catherine is because they weren't married at the time.

But she knows she will lose so much more in the upcoming war with the English. Perhaps that is a fate worse than a beheading.

She knows the French would never help her now.

In the end, her relationship with Sebastian wasn't worth it, and honestly it never was.

**-the End**


End file.
